The present invention relates to a gauge and more particularly to a gauge for determining the accuracy of the position of a tube with a fitting such as a flareless tube fitting. The gauge is particularly adapted to permit inspection of flareless tube fittings with flareless tubes assembled therein to verify that the flareless tube fittings have been properly assembled and that the fitting is properly in place.
In assembling flareless tube fittings the extent to which a flareless tube is mounted within the fitting is extremely important and may be very critical to the proper operation of a particular piece of equipment. If the tubing is not properly located within the fitting, not only may the equipment malfunction, but there is also danger of leakage. The tubing may even be forced out of the fitting by pressure within the system which creates a dangerous situation for those operating the equipment.